When You Can't Face the Present
by The Huntress and the Fairy
Summary: A young girl named Eiko is searching for a certain someone...Sanosuke....anyone care to find out why? And what's in the basket she's carrying? Chapter 8 is here afer a LONGLONG absence!!!! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Eiko paused to lean against a tree and take three deep breaths. The climb uphill had been tedious, and she had finally reached the top. Eiko was rather small and slim, and in perfect shape for such a walk, but her burden had grown heavier with each step. She looked down at the basket she had momentarily set on a rock. Rubbing her soar hip that had balanced the weight, she groaned. It was hard enough traveling across unfamiliar countryside, but now she had reached the village, she would have one heck of a time figuring out where this specific dojo was. Being no expert of any martial arts, she couldn't remember the name of the dojo or the style they taught. She cursed herself for not thinking ahead. Ah well. She could always muster up the courage to ask around. Eiko didn't want to look stupid, but it was that or risk wandering around the village aimlessly until some greater force helped her stumble into her destination. Sighing again, she picked up the basket and leaned it onto her other hip. Going downhill was her next immediate challenge  
****  
  
"Sanosuke! Kenshin! Yahiko! .....SOMEBODY!" the scream echoed. Karou rolled her eyes when no one answered. Usually Kenshin was courteous enough to answer her when she needed help, but he must have been out of earshot.  
  
"Stupid, good-for-nothing, lousy...." She grumbled to herself, viciously scrubbing the floor. In her opinion, those of the male gender had no brains whatsover. If they did any thinking at all, it always had something to do with fighting, eating, sleeping, or .... Karou blushed at the last unladylike thought.  
  
Since the floor had been finished, she decided to go outside and see what the guys were up to. She found them under the shade of a willow, talking, drawing in the dirt with twigs, and admiring Kenshin's sword for the billionth time. How typical.  
  
"Keeeeeeennnnnnnshiiiiin" Karou murmured, dangerously quiet. She could see Kenshin jerk in surprise, and he turned around sheepishly. Sanosuke and Yahiko had fallen into a silence as well, with looks of dread on their faces.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Did any of you hear me calling you?"  
  
"Um...well....yes, we heard you call, that we did."  
  
"KENSHIN!" Yahiko hissed, elbowing Kenshin in the side. Kenshin hung his head, ahsamed that he couldn't lie and save his friends from getting mangled by Kaoru. Kaoru smiled, and her eyes flashed with fury.  
  
"And WHY didn't you come?" she asked, still in a frighteningly quiet voice.  
  
"Because..um...we..." Kenshin, unable to lie, looked for help in Sanosuke before he made another slip-up.  
  
"We....were going to come in just a minute. We were busy." Sanosuke ad-libbed.  
  
"Uh huh." Kaoru glared at them for a long time. Then she took a deep breath.  
  
"WELL YOU CAN JUST STAY BUSY ALL DAY NOW! I WANT EVERYTHING CLEANED OUT, SCRUBBED, DUSTED, AND SHINING! I'M GOING TO TOWN TO TAKE A WELL-DESERVED BREAK, AND IF I FIND ONE THING WRONG YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all nodded fervently, and quickly made their way back to the dojo. Kaoru sighed and walked out the gate, shaking her head. She nodded good-day to the girl walking the other way with a basket. The girl smiled, and continued on her way.  
  
Back at the dojo, the guys were listlessly cleaning away.  
  
"Kaoru sure was mad." Yahiko grumbled.  
  
"Isn't she always?" Sano quipped. Kenshin happily pranced around the room, dusting everything he could find.  
  
"Kenshin?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Dusting...?" Kenshin looked at him, confused.  
  
"No....you're...I could swear you were frolicking about the room."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin quickly looked away and resumed dusting, making sure he didn't begin such liveliness again.  
  
***  
  
Eiko gasped for breath, and came upon an elderly man who had the appearance of a doctor. He was holding two little girls' hands, and Eiko assumed it would be safe to ask him for directions.  
  
"Excuse me, but...can you tell me where to find a dojo?"  
  
"Why yes, there are about three in town. Could you be more specific?"  
  
Eiko sighed a breath of relief. Only three....that shouldn't be too bad.  
  
"I'm...not sure of their teachings...or who the master is. You see, I'm looking for someone but they don't technically work at the dojo, they just live there."  
  
"I see. Well, you might want to try the one you just passed down the road there. It's owned by Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Eiko blushed. She had just passed a dojo and didn't know it! She was glad to have stopped and ask for directions before getting even more confused. She looked behind her, and sighed. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Eiko thanked the man.  
  
"Anytime. We're headed there anyway, to visit Miss Kaoru. We'll just join you and show you around a bit. I'm Dr. Genzai."  
  
"Eiko." She said, not wishing to reveal her last name. Not just yet.  
  
The two little girls beamed at her, still a bit apprehensive of her presence.  
  
"You're pretty." the littlest one said shyly.  
  
Eiko laughed. That was the thing that had gotten her into this predicament, had it not? Being pretty. She was acctractively pale, and her black hair reflected a dark green in the sunlight. Eiko was relatively short, and slim; her eyes a deep brown. For her journey, she had worn a simple kimono, devoid of an intricate obi she usually wore. It was gray to make her less noticable, but she still looked attractive. Pretty, yes. It was the only thing a person could see at first glance.  
  
Dr. Genzai opened the gate for them, and the little girls ran ahead.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Uncle Sano! We're here! Aunt Kaoru, Yahiko!" they squealed. Two men came to them, accompanied by a younger boy and a girl not much older than she. Eiko paused when she realized that she was the same girl she had come across walking this way. She paid no heed to the matter, scanning the men over. The little boy was of no interest, and the red haired man was not the one she was looking for either. Eiko froze when she caught the gaze of the tall, dark haired man. This was the one she was looking for.  
  
"Sano..." she breathed. Dr. Genzai turned.  
  
"I see you know them, no wonder you were looking for the place! Visiting is always fun."  
  
Not in my case, she thought, blushing a little from shame. Sanosuke was staring at her, out of disbelief and shock. Hesitantly, she approached the group.  
  
"This is...ah...Eiko." Dr. Genzi introduced her, clearly wondering what her last name was.  
  
"Hello Eiko, didn't I just see you walking along the street?" the girl asked "My name is Kaoru."  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm Kenshin." Kenshin smiled, elbowing Sanosuke to make him greet Eiko.  
  
"Don't worry...we know each other." Eiko whispered, shifting her basket to her other hip.  
  
"You do?" asked a confused Yahiko.  
  
"Yeah," Sano growled, "Her name is Sagara Eiko. Or at least, last I heard." 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I did put one on the first chapter, but I didn't think of it. Okay...a little something about this story: Eiko is a character I made up. Also, this is my first Kenshin fic so don't fly to pieces when I make mistakes. Any help would be appreciated, if you have suggestions.  
Also... if you bothered to read the bio for this authorname, you will know that two people own it. The *huntress* and the *fairy*. This work was strictly written by the FAIRY only. I don't want any cretid going to mysister (lol sorry, Emma)  
  
Now onto the story...  
Kaoru had guided them all inside, and Kenshin served tea. Eiko looked down at her cup, too frightened to move. She watech Sano warily, and when he drank his tea,she felt it ws safe to do the same. All eyes watched the pair.  
  
Yahiko felt he would bet anything that she was a former lover...or even a wife. He grinned to think of Megumi's reaction.  
  
Eiko cleared her throat. Seeing that Sano offered no explanation to the group,she might as well tell them herself.  
  
"Sanosuke and I are brother and sister." she said, drawing her basket closer to her.  
  
"You don't look alike!" Yahiko blurted. Neither sibling chose to address the comment.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sano finally asked. A million other questions were burning in his head, but those would wait until they were alone.  
  
"I... have...a predicament." she blushed, looking away, "One couldn't really call it that, though...it makes it look as if I don't care. But I do, very much. Oh, just see for yourself." Eiko gently took the top off of the basket. A baby, no more than a year old, opened its eyes and flailed its arms.  
  
"Come here, love." she said, lifting the irritable child into her arms. "She looked a bit like you Sano, so I tried to name her after you. This is Sanae."  
  
Sanosuke didn't smile, but he wasn't angry either. Kaoru squealed when Eiko handed her the baby, and she cuddled Sanae close.  
  
"Eiko, outside. Now." Sano commanded.  
  
"Yes, Sanosuke." Eiko had always been obedient to her older brother, and she followed him into the outdoors. Since Kenshin was known for eavesdropping, Sano tried to move as far from the door as possible.  
  
"How?" Sanosuke took his sister by her shoulders, angry and concerned at the same time.  
  
"You know how....father is dead..."  
  
"Yes," he snapped, "I thought I gave you to a good family. I told you never to seek me out, that I would come..." he stopped, both of them knowing Sano would have left her there and never returned.  
  
"Their eldest son is the father of Sanae. I was not a willing parter, to say the least. The family didn't want a marriage because there was no money involved, so they kicked me out before anyone else knew."  
  
"You're barely 18!" Sano shouted, "and they kicked you out? You were pregnant, and they kicked you out?!"  
  
"Yes...Sano." Eiko whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't know what else to do...I...wandered around a bit before it was too much...and I stayed at a clinic with a nice doctor and helped. Then Sanae was born and I really had no other reason to stay...and ...I thought the best thing to do was look for you."  
  
"Eiko, I don't know what I can do to help you."  
  
"I know that...I can't stay. You can hardly bear to say my name, and this has only brought more shame upon you...but...just let me stay a little while. We'll work things out."  
  
Sanosuke nodded in agreement, and they walked back in. Sano glared at Kenshin, knowing the ex-battosai had somehow managed to hear the whole conversation.  
  
***  
  
"Ma ma." Sanae crawled up to her mother, in better spirits now that she could move around.  
  
"Hello Sanae. Are you having fun?" She asked, welcoming Sanae's jabbered response.  
  
"Aww....she really does look a bit like Sano!" Kaoru cooed. "Her eyes are very similar, and her hair is about the same color. She doesn't have enough yet to tell if it will be as unruly as Sano's" Kaoru giggled  
  
"They have a resemblance, that they do." Kenshin nodded. "Ow!" Kenshin rubbed the back of his head where Sano had slapped him.  
  
"This is my niece we're talking about, not my kid." Sano grumbled, sitting down on the floor. He was uncomfortable enough with Ayame and Suzume, so how could he possibly get on with Sanae?  
  
"Hey Sanae, can you say Uncle Sano?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Awa Wawa." Sanae beamed.  
  
"Close enough." Sanosuke grinned back at his niece.  
  
"Say Yahiko." Kaoru chirped.  
  
"Ya ya ya!" Sanae squealed, happy to have so much attention. She crawled up to Sano, and pulled herself onto his legs. She gunted, trying to get into his lap, which turned into frustrated whimpers.  
  
"Pick her up, Sano, before she starts crying! She wants to sit with you!" Eiko smiled. Sano, ever so gently, picked up Sanae and set her in his lap. She stared at him a moment, her little mouth open in awe. Then she reached up and grabbed a strand of Sano's hair.  
  
"OW!" he hissed, rubbing his head. Sanae laughed and pulled another hair out.  
  
"Ya ya ya!" she squealed.  
  
"No....Ya ya ya is over there. Go pull HIS hair out." Sano grumbled, pointing at Yahiko.  
  
Eiko watched the group admire and play with her baby. She smiled a little, then tears welled up in here eyes. I need to get this over with soon, she thought 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow. One reviewer. *sigh* the pains or writing don't get much better than this...ah well. Thanks Ladye Black....it's better than nothing AND I completely appreciate your interest. Come on people....it's my first Kenshin fic and I'd really like to know if my writing is really that bad. I know where this story is going...but the less reviews, the less it's going to take to end the story. Now then....here we go....  
  
"Miss Eiko," Kenshin smiled, looking up from the laundry. "What are you doing about this early?"  
  
"Thinking. I've had to do a lot of that." she replied.  
  
"Yes, little ones require a lot of care, that they do. Where is Sanae now?"  
  
"Right here." Eiko smiled, turning around to show Sanae soundly sleeping in a cloth sling round her back. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Cleaning. I find it rather relaxing." Kenshin turned back to the laundry.  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?" Eiko asked, fiddling with a twig.  
  
"Sometimes. I can say the same for you. I like to listen, that I do."  
  
"You want me to talk about me and Sano, don't you?" Eiko sighed. Kenshin only nodded his head, indicating that she was free to drop the subject if she wished.  
  
"Okay...well...after my father died, Sano took to the streets and I was left at the house by myself. He went around stealing and gambling to support me, then it became too much of a guilt on his conscience and he had to give in. Sano took me to a wealthy family's home, and they agreed to take me in when he offered what little money we had. Their eldest son forced a relationship with me, and after they realized I was pregnant, they quietly made me leave. I tried to pass as a slightly overweight woman, and held a few jobs as a servant until I couldn't handle it anymore. I stayed with a doctor until Sanae was born, then, having no where else to go, I decided to look for my only brother."  
  
"That's quite a story." Kenshin nodded. "You're lucky, and very brave."  
  
Eiko laughed, causing Sanae to awaken. She wailed, demanding to be put on the ground so that she could explore. Eiko obliged her, and Sanae happily sat sown and pulled blades of grass from the earth.  
  
"How is Sano?" Eiko asked, picking up a sheet and handing it to Kenshin. "Has he...ever..."  
  
"I'm afraid he has never spoken of you, Eiko. You're a wonderful girl, I don't see why he wouldn't."  
  
"Is he happy?"  
  
"I don't like to be the judge of how other people feel. He's a stubborn guy, still gambles, has a drinking habit. Sano never talks about family much, those kind of things tend to make people uncomfortable."  
  
"Like you."  
  
"Yes Eiko…somewhat like me, as well."  
  
****  
  
A week passed by, and Sanosuke adjusted slowly to having his younger sister around. Kaoru was a bit agitated that she had yet another person to care for until Eiko proved herself a wonderful housecleaner. Kaoru was also glad to have another woman in the house, even if she was still outnumbered. Megumi even took a liking to her.  
  
"I haven't made tea in forever!" Eiko smiled, settling the tray between the two women. Kaoru and Megumi glared at each other, then each took a cup.  
  
"You're coming with me tomorrow to browse the shops, right Eiko?" Kaoru asked. Eiko almost answered before Megumi cut in.  
  
"What? I thought we were going to the clinic and you were going to help out? Besides, I don't see why you'd want to accompany such a malicious little girl such as Kaoru." Megumi laughed.  
  
"MALICIOUS? Now look here, you're just so full of yourself just because you're older than me-" Kaoru snarled.  
  
"The both of you are very nice ladies…may I remind you that I am basically the same age as Kaoru?" Eiko whispered, hoping to tone down the fight. "I can go to town in the morning, and help Megumi in the afternoon."  
  
"Fine." the two enemies huffed. Eiko sighed, and took the tea tray away.  
  
Later that evening, she sat outside under a tree. She knew Sanae was in good hands, with Kaoru. She could still see the girl cuddling her baby with joy.   
  
"Perfect", Eiko mused to herself. "Perhaps I will not have to go to the market or the clinic to morrow....if all goes according to plan"  
  
****Sorry I make chapters so short, and that I always end them weird, but this just comes naturally to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews...it really helps sometimes when I'm in writer's block. As to your question, Layde Black... I'm probably going to go for the usual pairings Kenshin/Kaoru, Sano/Megumi. It'll be subtle...and I do have a little plan for Eiko, but if I tell you..that'll ruin the story! ^-^ In this chapter....CPR in the Meiji era! (hey, it's Fan FICTION...anything can happen!)  
  
Emotionless, Eiko silently closed the door of the dojo. She hoisted her basket onto her head now that it was light without the weight of Sanae. The moon was high, and stars were spilled across the sky. As quietly as she could, Eiko crossed the yard and opened the gate. It made a slight creak, and Eiko prayed that no one heard. That prayer would be unanswered.  
  
Back on the road, Eiko quickened her pace. There was a feeling of urgency in her step, she felt as if someone was following her. Now that she had finally left the dojo, Eiko let the tears fall as she broke into a run.  
  
It's all for the best... she thought, trying to quiet her sobs, I couldn't have given Sanae anything...  
  
Her plan made perfect sense. After seeing the way Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Kenshin had adored her child, she knew she would be all right in their care. After all, Eiko could not possibly find a husband if she had a child out of wedlock, so finding love was not an option. She had no money, had no skills to find a job, no home. Sanae couldn't possibly grow up with her mother...her childhood would have been marred. Eiko knew her brother was uncomfortable around her, after not seeing her for nearly seven years. Sanae was different, she could see that he loved his niece, love that was absent for his own sister.  
  
"Miss Eiko....what makes you travel so far at night alone?"  
  
Eiko stopped dead in her tracks. Who had followed her this far without saying anything? Kenshin...of course.  
  
"Kenshin...go back. Care for my baby. Don't follow me." she whispered.  
  
"Miss Eiko-" Kenshin began to speak. He was startled when he looked up and saw that Eiko was several yards ahead of him, running as fast as she could. She turned down a dark alleyway, out of sight. Kenshin sighed. It would be all too easy to find her, but it wouldn't be that easy to bring her back home. He casually broke into a run, turning down the alley. He was able to follow her down several dark streets when he suddenly found himself at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Now where did she go.." He mused, scanning the area. He heard a splash, and whirled around to see a wave of water rise and then fall back to the lake. Kenshin now felt there was no time to waste in catching up with Eiko. Running up to the lake, he looked around for a sign of the girl. Seeing nothing immediately, he muttered a curse. He suddenly caught a glimpse of her kimono. He waited a moment to see if she would surface, and he glowered when he saw she was purposefully keeping herself under the water.  
  
"Eiko!" he shouted, diving into the lake. Swimming at night made it all the more difficult to see Eiko's gray kimono. He saw her black hair only because the moonlight reflected her green highlights. He searched for her waist, and put his arms around her, swimming back up to the surface. He took a deep breath of air, and dragged Eiko back onto the shore. She didn't draw a breath.  
  
"Miss Eiko..." He said, pushing her shoulder. She didn't move.  
  
"Eiko.." Kenshin repeated, a little more nervous. Still, she didn't flutter an eyelid.  
  
"SAGARA EIKO!" He shouted, shaking her. It had been a while since he had been in such a situation. What should he do when one does not breathe? Praying would not help. Megumi was not there to advise him. Perhaps if he...put the breath in her himself, and helped her body to mimic the breathing pattern? It couldn't hurt, and he had heard of such a remedy.  
  
He put his mouth on hers, still damp from lake-water. He took a inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled into Eiko. Nothing happened. Kenshin proceeded to press her chest down, helping her to exhale his breath. He took his mouth to hers again, and breathed. When he pressed at her rib cage this time, Eiko coughed and expelled some water. She opened her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Miss Eiko, are you all right? How could you do such a thing!" Kenshin exclaimed. Eiko only smiled weakly.  
  
"Believe me...suicide...was not a part of the original plan." She fainted, and Kenshin took the small girl into his arms. Sighing, he gently carried her back to the dojo, wondering what in the world Eiko was thinking.  
  
"Kenshin! What...what happened?" Kaoru had heard Kenshin enter the dojo, and as she turned on the light she saw the gray bundle in his arms was a half-drowned Eiko.  
  
"Just get Megumi." Kenshin said, laying Eiko down on the matress in the corner. Megumi entered, and knelt next to the soaked girl.  
  
"How...?" she asked, darting her questioning eyes toward Kenshin.   
  
"She...tried to leave in the night. I followed her and she panicked, throwing herself into the lake. So..I brought her back up, she's coughed up some water but hasn't been breathing very well."  
  
"The only thing we can do right now is hope she expells more water...make her comfortable...I hope she doesn't catch a fever.."  
  
"What's going on?" A groggy Yahiko stumbled into the room. When he saw Eiko, he wasn't particularly impressed. "Why is she all wet?"  
  
"Eiko nearly drowned." Megumi snapped, pulling a blanket tight around the shaking girl. Yahiko paused in the doorway, shocked. He turned to leave, then came back.  
  
"Want me to get Sano?" He asked quietly.  
  
Kaoru shook her head in pity. "Sano...they're not very close. Maybe you should just let him...sleep."  
  
"Sh'e his sister!" Yahiko protested.  
  
Eiko could vaguely hear voices. Instead, she slipped back into her pleasant dream and smiled....  
  
***  
  
"Sano, Sano, Sano! Play with me!" Eiko watched her 3 year old self dragging around a stuffed doll, trying to keep up with Sanosuke as he ran ahead to the tree.  
  
"Catch me first!" He cried, climbing to the highest branches. Eiko watched with deep admiration for her brother. She had never known anyone to climb such a height. But then she realized she was a girl, and a little one at that, in no shape to be climbing a tree. She'd never catch Sanosuke.  
  
"Sano!" Eiko wailed. "I can't get up there!" She sat down on the ground and cried into her worn doll. Sano jumped down from his perch, and pulled his frail little sister into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Eiko.." He said, holding her tightly.  
  
"I just wanted to play with...with you.." she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"We still can, come on, hop onto my back. I'll be the horse and you can be the great Samurai. The first woman Samurai there ever was!"  
  
***  
  
Eiko awoke to find her brother kneeling next to her, his face staring down at her as if he were transfixed in terror. When he saw that she awoke, he took her shoulders, like he always did when he was truely concerned about her.  
  
"What in...the hell..did you THINK you were DOING?!" Sano cried, choking on his words.  
  
"Sano.." she breathed, stroking his hair as he wept into her shoulder. "I wanted...to leave Sanae with you and your friends...before she has a permanent memory of me. She can't possibly live with me, I don't want Sane to have to be, for the rest of her life...the daughter of an unwed girl. She's better off as an orphan. I promise you, all I wanted to do was leave. I never would have killed myself, but I felt threatened into doing so."  
  
Sanosuke looked at her, a strange wave of emotions crossing all at once.  
  
"Sano, I've missed you so much." Eiko hugged her brother, for the first time since her stay that week, for the first time in seven years...and Sanosuke hugged her back. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wohoo! Fith Chapter! That is an amazing feat for me. Lots spelling mistakes, I've noticed, because this wordpad doesn't have spell check. It's driving me nuts! Anyway.. I hope to better ....present the characters' personalities in this chapter...their motivations and such. Enjoy!  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Sanosuke groaned, pacing the floor for the billionth time.  
  
"We're going to be late!" Yahiko grumbled.  
  
"Let them have their fun." Kenshin said, smiling.  
  
"Kenshin, they're taking 3 hours to get ready for some dumb party!" Sanosuke whirled around. He growled, and sat down by the door, listening to the incessant giggling coming from the other side.  
  
"Come on, wear something bright! You look so sad in your gray kimono." Kaoru smiled, flitting through her clothes for the last time. "I don't think you'd be able to fit any of Megumi's things....aha! Why not try this?" she squealed, holding up a lavender dress. They were going into the larger part of the town for a Western party. They had to dress Western, eat their food, and learn to dance.  
  
"Sanosuke is going to hate this." Megumi grunted, as she finished tightening the strings to her corset. "He never much fancied that train trip you took him on." She slipped on her green dress, and gingerly stepped into high heels. "How do they walk in these things?" she shrieked, nearly falling over.  
  
Kaoru and Eiko watched Megumi as she held onto the wall, taking small steps.  
  
"Now I'm not too keen on trying their shoes." Kaoru giggled. She pulled on her blue dress, tying the sash tightly. Eiko slowly pulled on the lavender goen, tying the dark blue shash around her waist as best she could. Truthfully, she didn't care for the Western clothing anymore than Kaoru or Megumi did. Megumi was startled when she found out it was proper to wear her long hair up in a bun, but she complied with the rules. After all, it was only one night. The girls looked each other over, since they had no mirror, made sure their hair was in check, and opened the door.  
  
"It's bout time-" Sano stopped as the girls walked out of the room. He had never cared for the Western culture at all, but something about it brought an eye-catching flare to their appearance. He looked down at his own suit, and grimaced.  
  
They all stared at each other a moment, then the girls began to giggle. They couldn't help themselves anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHA! Those....those suits...on...you...AHAHAHA!" Kaoru was doubled over, and Megumi was trying to hide her reddening face. It was true the men looked rather silly; Kenshin was certainly a sigh with his long red hair and oddly formal attire. Sano had to leave the red band he wore round his head behind, and he looked strange without it. Yahiko was the worst of them all...he looked like a ruffled, unkempt flegling stuck in stiff clothes.   
  
"Well, let's go!" Megumi announced, taking Sanosuke's arm after she finished laughing. Kaoru latched onto Kenshin's arm. Sano turned around to offer his other arm to his sister, but saw that a suddenly very shy Yahiko had beat him to it. Eiko looked at Sano, smiled to let him know she'd be all right, and linked her hand around Yahiko's arm, who blushed profusely. Sano rolled his eyes, and exited the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko couldn't believe it. She had actually taken HIS arm. She was actually touching him right NOW! He smiled a bit proudly to himself. Yahiko had never particularly liked Eiko, but after he saw her tonight there was a little twinge in his mind.  
  
The sound of music drifted from the party to greet new guests. Kaoru immediately dragged Kenshi towards the dancing, which was the biggest even of the night. They quickly caught on, and were soon waltzing into the night. Megumi was immediately asked by another man, and Sano nodded to say she could go.  
  
"I want the first dance with my sister, anyway." He grinned, taking Eiko's pale little hand. "You worried about Sanae?"  
  
Eiko blushed "Yes...I know I'm supposed to be having fun..."  
  
"Come on, Dr. Genzai is perfectly capable of taking care of her. Besides, Sanae is probably having a blast playing with Ayame and Suzume." Sano nodded  
  
"She should be in bed soon." Eiko said, laughing at Sano's expression.  
  
"Would you PLEASE just relax?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Sanosuke, I will."  
  
The dance finished, and Eiko found herself wandering the crowd when she bumped into Yahiko again. He turned very red and began stuttering something. Eiko smiled, assuming he wanted to dance.  
  
"Come on, Yahiko!" she exclaimed, pulling him into the music. "This is how." She took his left hand in her right, and placed Yahiko's other hand on her waist. Yahiko could feel his heart pulsing madly.  
  
I'm actually TOUCHING her waist....he thought. Yahiko thought he was going to faint. She taught him the few steps, then they were gliding smoothly across the floor. Kenshin and Kaoru whirled by, both smiled at the pair. They saw Sanosuke and Megumi on the other side, happily engaged in conversation. Yahiko looked up into Eiko's brown eyes, which were no where near similar to Sanosuke's. Hers were more calm, and nearly dark enough to be considered black. The dance ended, and they went their separate ways.  
  
"Hello..my name is Shirai. I saw you dancing with that young man over there and thought you were very graceful. Would you care to go to the refreshment table with me, and perhaps have a dance after you have rested?" A young man had approached Eiko, and bowed. She curtsied back, and nearly twisted an ankle in the new shoes she was unaccustomed to. Shirai didn't seem to notice, and he offered her his arm. She took it, and he led her to a table where he poured her a glass of water.  
  
"Are you enjoying this?" He asked. Eiko looked around a bit, surveying the party. She turned back to Shirai, and smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"It it very nice, and it is a good way to experience another culture. However, I wouldn't say that I'm enjoying it all too much." she hesitated, then began to speak again. "I left my baby at home with Dr. Genzai, a friend of my brother's."  
  
"Baby?" Shirai took a sip from his drink, then looked around the crowd. "Where is your husband?"  
  
"I don't have one." Eiko whispered, turning red. She looked away, afraid to see Shirai's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," He looked sympathetic, "how long has it been?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"How long has it been, since...you know. He died."  
  
Eiko gave Shirai a blank stare, then laughed nervously when she understood his question.  
  
"I've never been married. My baby's father had no intention of marrying me...he forced me into having an...'intimate' relationship with him."  
  
Shirai stared at her, his face frozen. Suddenly he put his glass of water down.  
  
"Um....excuse me, I think my friend is calling me. Have a nice night." Shirai quickly rushed away from Eiko, and she sighed. His reaction had been expected. All the same, she was still somewhat hurt. She brightened when Sanosuke came forward and pulled her into yet another dance.  
  
"Meet anyone?" He asked, dramatically whirling his sister around to make fun of the dance. He really disliked the Western culture.  
  
"Shirai. I...told him about Sanae and my situation. He made up an excuse to leave me alone."  
  
"Jerk." Sano muttered, again twirling Eiko around.  
  
"You're not mad at me for telling him?" Eiko asked, surprised.  
  
"Nope." Sano replied, smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why should I be mad? It's not about the situation, it's about the family I've got. I have a beautiful, compassionate sister, and an adorable niece who calls me 'Awa Wawa'. She'll grow up to be just like her excellent mother. What more could I ask for?"  
  
"Some honor for your name." Eiko replied seriously.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I've made a reputation for myself that I kinda like. You DID notice my shirt, didn't you? It says 'bad' on the back. I'm known as a dangerous guy." He made a stern face, which made Eiko laugh.  
  
"Dangerous, maybe, but the Sanosuke I know is nothing like that." Eiko made a dramatic fall over Sanosuke's arm, who pulled a rose out of a nearby face and gipped it with his teeth.  
  
"Come, my darling...tonight, we DANCE!" He said in a low voice, which was impaired by the rose stem. They locked hands, and laughed as they began a tango.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru watched nearby.  
  
"They're getting along great!" Kaoru nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Certainly seems that way, that it does." Kenshin smiled. "It's good that they do, they've missed each other for a long time."  
  
Another AN: Looking back, my chapters seem to be made out of a lot of dialogue....I'm going to try and fix that, but the reason why I don't do a lot of descriptions is because I think I may throw a lot of people out of character because I'm no Kenshin expert. I'm going to have to watch the show a little more often and ask my boyfriend some questions to get a better idea of what they are like (my boyfriend is a Kenshin Freak, he's obsessed) 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Woohoo...7 reviews. *glares at the person who got over 2000 reviews on their story* Ahem...anyways. On to..the story I guess. No news or anything. There will be a breakfast scene....and I have absolutely no clue about Japanese food so I researched a bit, but I could still be...extremely wrong. So here it goes  
  
"Sano, she wants to try and walk. Hold her hand." Eiko looked up from her work and saw Sanae pulling herself up next to the wall. Sanosuke went up to the little girl and took her hands. Eiko smiled, watching her tall brother lean down as far as he could to help Sanae take tiny steps. The little girl babbled endlessly, every once in a while looking up at Sanosuke as if to make sure he was listening. Sano would just grin and nod his head.  
  
"You're doing well, Sanae, that you are." Kenshin nodded as he came into the room with breakfast. Sanae turned around to her Uncle and shouted "Up!". Sanosuke willingly picked her up onto his shoulders, carrying her over to the table where everyone was gathering to eat.  
  
"May I help with feeding Sanae?" Kaoru asked. Eiko nodded, knowing how much Kaoru loved her baby. Kaoru picked up the bowl of miso soup, fishing out a piece of solid food with her chopsticks and putting it in Sanae's mouth. She had no problem with Kenshin's cooking, and pointed to the bowl of rice, which seemed to be her favorite food so far. Eiko nodded, taking a sip from her tea.  
  
Breakfast ended quickly, much to Sanae's dismay, but was easily distracted by crawling after Yahiko. Eiko went to help Kenshin wash the dishes.  
  
"Kenshin?" Eiko asked, drying a bowl and putting it away.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think it is shameful for me to have Sanae and be unmarried?"  
  
"No. It isn't your fault. Besides, Sanae is a wonderful little girl, you're lucky to have her." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Kenshin, I don't think I'll ever get married because of this." Eiko sighed.  
  
"Do you WANT to get married?" Kenshin asked. Eiko blinked, surprised.  
  
"Isn't it expected?"  
  
"I suppose it is, but you shouldn't if you don't want to." Kenshin replied.  
  
"I would like Sanae to have a Father-figure."  
  
"Keep in mind you'd be living with the man for the rest of your life."  
  
"But...marriages are supposed to be arranged. Even if it weren't, it's the man's job to do the proposing, so I should just give up right now."  
  
"No." Kenshin stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"No?" Eiko asked. Kenshin was certainly bewildering.  
  
"No. You can do the asking. All it takes is, love, a little courage, and a good mind."  
  
"Oh....thank you, Kenshin." Eiko walked out the door, basket in hand, ready to go to the market.  
  
Another week passed, and Eiko realized she had stayed at the Kamiya dojo for nearly a month. She had been thinking a long time about the many snippets of advice everyone had given her. Eiko decided it was time to take action once again, she couldn't just stay like this forever. Kaoru had gone out, and Sanosuke hadn't shown up at the dojo for a few days. She knew Yahiko wouldn't bother her, so she set out to find Kenshin. As always, he was doing the laundry.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kenshin."  
  
"Same to you, Miss Eiko."  
  
"I've taken thought to what you told me..." Eiko started, looking away from Kenshin due to nervousness. "And I was thinking....you're a nice person...and you like Sanae. We could get along very well, I believe, it's not like we'd hate each other. I was wondering if you could marry me....and...be a father to Sanae." Eiko whispered, not daring to look at Kenshin.  
  
"Miss Eiko?" Kenshin asked tentatively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love Sanae, that I do. There's one thing, though. Has....has no one told you that....Kaoru and I will be getting married soon? Perhaps next year?" Kenshin gave Eiko a weak smile.  
  
Eiko's face was blank. This was quite a shock. He could have just said "no", but to have asked him when he was already previously engaged? This had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. The color drained from Eiko's face as she stood. She pulled her hair away from her shoulders and smoothed her gray kimono.  
  
"No one told me. Thank you for listening, though."  
  
Eiko went back inside and closed the door to her room. She didn't leave it for the rest of the day. All she did was sit on her bed, thinking of how absolutely foolish she would look now, and she dreaded what Kaoru would say if she ever found out. In the evening, Sanosuke came in to check on her since she hadn't appeared for dinner.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Just feeling a little ill. Would you ask someone if they would mind Sanae in their room? If I have anything, I don't want her to catch it."  
  
"Sure, but don't you want Megumi to take a look?" Sano asked, worried.  
  
"Not just yet. I only want to take small precautions before I think I really am sick."  
  
"If you wish." Sano said, closing the door. Eiko welcomed the coming darkness, and buried herself under the sheets. She realized that if she traced it back far enough, this was all Sanosuke's fault. If he hadn't dumped her on the steps of that family's home, she wouldn't have been raped over and over again, she wouldn't have become pregnant, she wouldn't have been kicked out of the home, she wouldn't have wandered around nearly starving to death, wouldn't have birthed Sanae and wandered around for the brother that abandoned her, and wouldn't have just embarrassed the hell out of herself by proposing to an engaged man that was nearly another 10 years older than her.  
  
She had never felt more stupid in her life.  
  
Megumi woke her in the morning by lightly shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Eiko, come now, what's wrong?" Megumi pressed a hand against her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."  
  
"No....no fever. I was just feeling down, that's all."  
  
"Depressed?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"You can tell me." Megumi said, smiling.  
  
"I don't think I can. I just did the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to me."  
  
"I won't tell." Megumi took Eiko's hand.  
  
"Did you know that Kaoru and Kenshin are...engaged or whatnot?"  
  
"Yes." Megumi replied, puzzled.  
  
"Kenshin and I discussed marriage for me and he said that I don't have to get married, and I could ask the man if I wanted to. That all it look was love, and courage, and a good mind."  
  
"Yes?" Megumi had a small feeling for the turn the story would take. Eiko closed her eyes.  
  
"Like the complete fool I am, I asked Kenshin to marry me."  
  
"Ouch." Megumi said, grimacing. Eiko groaned.  
  
"You have no idea." 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hellooo...again. Thanks for the reviews. I'm serious when I say they reeeeeeeally help a lot. Um, I'm debating on whether or not to begin including Shirai in the story again (having him apologize and such) or bringing in a new character that Eiko may *possibly* start a little relationship with. If you have any comments on that, please make them known. Enjoy the story!  
  
After being shut in her room for a day, Eiko felt she had sulked like a child long enough. Upon opening the door, she found Sanae sobbing in Kaoru's lap, practically screaming for her mother. Eiko was instantly stabbed with guilt, and she picked up Sanae.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Kaoru to have left Sanae with you, I wasn't feeling very well..." Eiko explained.  
  
"Quite alright, I didn't mind." Kaoru smiled sympathetically. Eiko kissed Sanae on her forehead, brushing her brown hair ouf of the little girl's face.  
  
"Mama hasn't been very good to you, has she?" Eiko asked, rocking back and forth to quiet Sanae. She turned to the window, listening to the approaching storm. She smiled as she watched Kenshin and Sanosuke help Yahiko train.  
  
"Yes...waltz all your sorrows and cares into the spider silks of dawn, and watch the mist you left behind separate into dew and trail to its end....all down those simple threads so weak, and yet, so strong." Eiko murmured. The words had just come to her, and she hardly understood them, but she supposed she was speaking of happiness.  
  
"Did you make that up, Eiko?" Megumi startled her, coming in with a bowl of soup for Sanae.  
  
"I believe I did.." Eiko said, setting Sanae down so that she might have breakfast.  
  
"That was very beautiful. Quite awe-inspiring. Perhaps you should further explore your talent with words." Megumi smiled. Eiko only nodded, looking out the window once more.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko sat under a tree with Sano and Kenshin, breathing heavily. However, his two instructors were quite relaxed, and weren't in the slightest bit winded.  
  
"Sanosuke?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was Eiko like when she was younger?"  
  
When Yahiko received no answer, he was afraid that he had made Sano mad. Turning over to look at him, he realized he had only taken Sanosuke by surprise.  
  
"Well...." Sano started, closing his eyes to better search his memory, "She was a lot like she was now. Very quiet, obedient. It's the way girls naturally were raised. Mom died before Eiko could even remember her. She was often...pushed off to the side and expected to be in her room when other men were over. The same was expected of me when I was younger, but when I grew older I was allowed to sit with them. It had always confused me until I learned that it was customary. I remember...whenever that happened, I would always go back to Eiko's room and peek in. Everything was dark, and she would be sitting stone still, with her hands clasped in her lap and her head bowed. I'll never know what she meant by doing that, if she was praying or if it was a symbol of her undying submission to her betters."  
  
"Wow...she seems a bit better now."  
  
"Well, Eiko's been through a lot of shit she didn't need to go through...and I guess it changed her and showed her that tradition really doesn't matter in such times."  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Yahiko questioned.  
  
"Well...I remember when she was really little, about three, she'd used to follow me around everywhere because she never had a playmate her own age. It would get annoying sometimes, but I remember climbing up a tree and telling her I'd play with her if she could catch me. She looked really impressed for a while, then she started crying because she knew she couldn't get up the tree. I felt so bad I came down and held her for a little while. And....I distinctly remember lifting her up on my back, and telling her that I was the horse, and she was the samurai....the first woman samurai there ever was..." Sanosuke drifted off into his memories, and Kenshin smiled. Yahiko rolled over again to face Kenshin. He held his hand up, feeling the few rain drops on his hand.  
  
"You think we should go inside soon?"  
  
"I suppose so." Kenshin said, starting to get up.  
  
"Wait." Sanosuke commanded, pushing Kenshin back down. "Hopefully, in a few minutes you will be able to witness some of my past memories."   
  
Yahiko and Kenshin stared at him, yet said nothing. They watched the sky grow darker and the rain begin to fall. In the distance, they could make out a dark blue kimono, and a girl pulling the ribbon from her head. Her hair fell down her back, then blew about her in soft strands.  
  
"Damn her hair is long! Almost like Megumi's!" Yahiko had to resist yelling out anything else about Eiko.  
  
"Yahiko, Miss Kaoru would be angry to find that you have picked up such vulgar language, that she would." Kenshin poked Yahiko's shoulder.  
  
"Awwww....Sano uses them all the time." Yahiko grumbled.  
  
"That's ....um....different...heheheh.." Kenshin scratched his head, giving up. Sano began to speak again.  
  
"She and I used to walk out in the rain. Sometimes we'd dance, sometimes we'd talk, sometimes we wouldn't do anything at all. Eiko was always attracted to rainstorms, I never was. I didn't want to get wet, but sometimes, making Eiko smile for even a second could make me feel so content."  
  
"Aw...Sano has a soft spot." Yahiko giggled.  
  
"Shut up you smart -"  
  
"Sanooo..." Kenshin intervened, not wanting Yahiko to pick up any new words.  
  
"Ahem. Shut up you...uh...you...stupid little jerk!" Sanosuke finished, slapping Yahiko across his forehead.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Sano turned back to watch his sister, who had chosen to do nothing but stand in silence as the rain washed over her. Sometimes he wanted to just kick her, slap her, break her, do something that would liven her up and tear down that stupid barrier that had been built over time that made her so quiet and solemn. He'd do anything to get her to think freely once again, to take her back to the time when she didn't have to follow orders or look down when a male stepped into view. But he had chosen wrongly, and put her in a family where she became an acessory to the home: packed away in a room when she wasn't needed, and fawned over when she was noticed as a prize. Sanosuke suddenly realized how strangely he had acted when she first arrived...how he had remained quiet around her, and if he spoke he always snapped at her or yelled.  
  
"Oh..hell...what did I do?" Sano muttered, rubbing his head. He had pushed her back, told her she couldn't stay...Eiko had promised she would move on when something had been arranged. Sano winced when he thought how how angrily he had acted around her. Perhaps...he never would have gone back for her. Sano had been trying to run away from everything that held him down, everything that screaming of horrible memories at him.. Also afraid that Eiko had changed too much for either of them to begin knowing each other once again, Sano had avoided her nearly all of the first week she had stayed at the dojo.  
  
Sano murmured his sister's name as she held up her hand to the sky. She turned to her side, as if half-expecting someone to be with her, then pulled her hair back up into its ribbon and slowly made her way back inside. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the "responses" to my last post -.-. I'm just going to have to stall until I figure out if Shirai should apologize or if I should bring someone else into the scene. *cough cough* I HAVE A NEW KENSHIN STORY UP! IT'S CALLED "Too Complicated for Words" !!! Review please...tell me what you think. Warning: This is going to be a bit bizarre  
  
Kenshin looked around the dojo, and he couldn't help but feel there was something amiss. He had looked everywhere and still couldn't place his finger on why he felt so strange. Everything was in place. All the residents of the dojo were in good health, no one was upset or angry. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Kenshin sighed, supposing his nerves were shot from staying up all night. Insomnia could to that to a guy.  
  
Eiko was playing with Sanae in the living room. (AN- I have no idea how the place is set up). She made shapes with her hands, telling stories and singing a few songs. Kenshin listened for a moment, assuming she would be retelling great legends. However, from what he picked up, he had never heard such a story before. Having never noticed until now, Kenshin realized that Eiko did have a talent with words. He had seen scrap paper in her room of poems, songs, and short little stories like the one she was currently telling. He smiled; perhaps Eiko could make something out of her talent.  
  
Satisfied that nothing was wrong, Kenshin decided to invite everyone to lunch at the local restaurant. Kaoru readily agreed, latching herself onto Kenshin's arm. Yahiko walked ahead of the rest of the group, rolling his eyes at the lovers. Eiko left Sanae behind with Miss Megumi, since she wasn't feeling all too well.  
  
"Ready?" Sanosuke asked, playfully elbowing Eiko.  
  
"As always." she sighed, walking alongside her brother.  
  
"Feeling better from that other day?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. Just was feeling a little down."  
  
"I wish I had a sense of humor right now. It's really hard to make you laugh, you know?"  
  
"All too well, Sano."  
  
Eiko eyed the booths selling papers and paints. She had been meaning to start drawing pictures to go with the stories and verses she had created. Meanwhile, Sano was inching closer and closer to a specific booth. Making sure no one was watching, he crept up to the merchant.  
  
"Can I see what you got in this week?" He asked. The shifty-eyed man nodded, glanced around, and discreetly placed a small bundle into Sano's arms.  
  
"I've been waiting so long to see this..." Sano murmured excitedly. He double-checked to make sure the others had gone inside the restaurant. Slowly, he pulled off the dark green cloth...  
  
"KITTIEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sano squealed, hugging the tiny kitten close to his chest. "Awwww the wittle 'fing is shhoooo cute.." (*ahem.. this is baby talk...I did not go blind while typing this)  
  
"Sano?"  
  
Kenshin froze at the sound of his sister's voice.  
  
"I didn't know you had a soft spot for kittens!" Kenshin's voice chimed in.   
  
"Damn..." Sano muttered, turning around, caught red handed.  
  
"Moron.." someone muttered behind him.  
  
"Hey, I know that voice." Sano grumbled, turning around. "Hey Saito."  
  
The two enemies stared at each other for a long time before Kenshin finally spoke up and ushered them inside the restaurant. They squeezed their party into one table, which was a tight fit but made it all the more family-like. Sano and Saito glared at each other silently as they ate. Yahiko was enjoying their hatred very much, as he found it amusing.  
  
"What's the matter Sano, did you and Saito break up?" Yahiko laughed before getting punched.  
  
"KENSHIN! Where is Yahiko learning all these vulgar things?" Kaoru glowered, her face reddening with anger. Kenshin squeaked at the sight of her bared teeth.  
  
"Kaoru, please! You know I am not once to teach him such! It's SANO'S FAULT!" He cried, pointing at the fluffy-headed freeloader.  
  
"Pardon my interruption, kind people.."  
  
Everyone stopped and turned to Eiko.  
  
"I think I'll go back now, I've been leaving Sanae behind too much...and I feel like something is...wrong.." She whispered, staring off into space as if trying to place her finger on the oddity.  
  
Kenshin nodded, thinking 'So she feels it too..' Suddenly, Tsubame ran up to their table, out of breath.  
  
"Please...you must hurry...the dojo has caught fire! I was just recently informed by someone sprinting up the street, word is all over!"  
  
"EEEP! MY DOJO!"  
  
Kaoru was the first one out the door and down the road, Kenshin catching up. Sano made to pick up Yahiko, but he glared at him to let him know he could run perfectly fine. Saito rolled his eyes and turned to Eiko.  
  
"Please excuse me if you think this is bold, but you're not running fast enough." Saito muttered. And with that, he swept her off her feet and into his arms. Jolted, Eiko gasped at his brashness. The ribbon fell from her bun, and her hair draped across Saito's arms. She looked up as if to apologize, but when she saw the slight hue of pink on Saito's face, she blushed as well. Turning her thoughts back to her beloved Sanae, she turned her head toward the road.  
  
Kaoru slammed her way into the dojo, breathing heavily with her hair in a mass of tangles.  
  
"Where's the fire?"  
  
"The only fire is right here..." said a voice in the shadows, the owner's hands indicating a few candles.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Ayame and Suzume all jumped up and pulled the curtains back to reveal a surprise wedding shower for Kaoru and Kenshin. Soujiro was revealed as the mystery speaker as Yahiko shouted out his name and immediately challenged him to a fight.  
  
"Um...Yahiko, maybe you should wait until after the shower.." Kenshin grinned, putting his arm around a speechless Kaoru. In tears, Kaoru flung her arms around everyone and thanked them immensely.  
  
Eiko blinked. No fire? Sanae was all right?  
  
"AAAHHHHH! SAITOU, GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Sano shrieked. Eiko hadn't noticed she was still in his arms, and was immediately ripped away from him by Sano.  
  
"Awww, afraid she'll get Saitou cooties?" Yahiko laughed.  
  
"Twit." Saitou muttered. After Sano was calmed down (and restrained) by the others, the shower and festivities were well under way.   
  
In the kitchen, Eiko prepared some food for Sanae. The little girl sat on the floor, babbling away mindlessly while Eiko talked back to her. Suddenly Sanae squealed with delight, shouting "Pick up Sanae!". Eiko smiled, expecting her older brother had come in to check on her. To her surprise she found Sanae in the arms of Soujiro.  
  
"Thought you could use some help. But don't worry, I asked your protective brother permission to walk within 20 feet of you." He smiled. Since Sanae was drawn to happy personalities, it was no doubt Soujiro would be well liked.  
  
"Thank you...if you don't mind, just watch Sanae. I'll be through in a minute, unless you want anything?" Eiko asked.  
  
"No thank you, unless Sanae offers me any." Soujiro grinned again and turned to Sanae. "So what do you like to play, Miss Sanae? I must say peek-a-boo was a favorite of mine when I was young, but you may not have the same preferences."  
  
Eiko hummed a small tune as she finished. She brought the snack to Sanae, who refused to have Soujiro let her go. They accommodated her wishes by sitting on the floor and letting Sanae eat while she was in Soujiro's lap. Eiko sighed, watching her daughter. Maybe...she didn't need a father after all.. 


End file.
